casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Knight
}} '''Caleb' "Cal" Knight (born 12 February 1986) is a registrar who currently works at Holby City Emergency Department. He joined the department in January 2014. On his first day, he discovered that his brother Ethan Hardy had started working there the week before, much to his disappointment. Despite initially finding it hard to settle in, Cal has now become more friendly to the other staff, learning from his mistakes from the past. Since starting work at the ED Cal has seen the arrival of various staff members including the current Clinical Lead Connie Beauchamp, Ben "Lofty" Chiltern and Jacob Masters. During this time several staff members have also departed, including Martin Ashford and Tess Bateman as well as Jeff Collier, due to his sudden death. Time in the Emergency Department (2014-) Cal arrived in the department a week after his brother Ethan joined in January 2014. Upon discovering that he would be working alonside his brother, he was angry, as they didn't get along and had lost contact. Zoe and Connie soon realized that there was a problem, at which point they revealed how they knew each other, but they both insisted that it wouldn't get in the way of their work. On his first day, Cal was called out to the site of an accident where a limousine was hanging precariously off the edge of a bridge. In April, Cal helps Robyn pass her assessment, and later helps Lily to show her that he is interested in her. Although this caused tension to arise between him and Ethan, they continue to throw themselves into work as Cal attempts to outdo his brother. However Cal later steals Ethan's ideas on blood transfusions and cutting down costs, but Lily helps to expose him and credit Ethan for the ideas. In December 2014, Cal started dating Taylor Ashbie, a woman who claimed to be part of a charity organisation. Their relationship continued into 2015, when Taylor asked Cal to give her £15,000 to donate to an orphan child abroad. When Cal fails to get the money, he steals it from Ethan so he doesn't lose her. Soon after, Cal goes to her office to find it empty and abandoned. When he calls her, she picks up eventually to apologize to him for taking the money, therefore revealing that she was a con artist. In April of the same year, Cal receives a call from Taylor saying that she has been stabbed and is in a public park toilet. When he gets there, he says he needs to take her to the ED, but she declines. At this point, he phones Ethan for help to bring medical supplies, to which he reluctantly accepts. After an agreement is made between Ethan and Taylor that she must run away and never come back, Cal takes his anger out on him when he finds out that Taylor ran off because of Ethan. Also during the course of these events in January, Connie asks Cal for his letter of resignation after an inspection goes badly in the ED. Charlie manages to convince her not to do it, so she takes back her request. In June 2015, Cal held a fundraiser for a leukemia patient by doing a nude calender shoot. Also, Cal expressed his interest about becoming a consultant to Connie Beauchamp, but upon taking the FCEM exam, he and his brother failed, whereas foundation doctor Lily Chao passed her CT2, and she becomes a registrar like them. Personal life He has been romantically involved with Lily at one point, although they didn't ever date. In 2014, he was seen to be flirting with Connie Beauchamp but she ignored his attempts to woo her. Although Cal was in a relationship with Taylor Ashbie, it soon ended when he realised that she was a con artist after his money, although he was reluctant to let her go. Later in 2015, Taylor turns up at the ED with a baby girl claiming it to be his. After she disappears again, Cal is stuck with the baby who he names Matilda after his and Ethan's mother. However, just as Cal is beginning to build a strong bond with Matilda, his paternity test come back proving he isn't the biological father. In disbelief, he decides to test his blood group only to discover that he's adopted. He later hands Matilda over to social services. In December, Cal goes with Charlie to visit his biological mother, but is distraught to discover she has Huntington's Disease, is seriously ill and that he has a fifty percent chance of inheriting it. Trivia *Ethan Hardy is his brother. *He hates his father, his brother and facing up to the consequences of his actions. *He loves fast cars and a fast lifestyle and pending his salary and beyond. *His blood type is O+. Behind the scenes Cal has portrayed by Richard Winsor in Casualty since his arrival in 2014. It was revealed in the Autumn trailer that Cal would become a father, but it was later revealed that the baby wasn't his in the November 2015 episode "Estranged". Also in that episode, Cal's date of birth was seen on the paternity test certificate as well as Matilda's. Appearances :Main article: Appearances of Caleb Knight. Cal made his first appearance in Casualty in the series 28 episode "Brothers in Arms". Category:Doctors Category:Registrars Category:Characters Category:Present Characters